


Sittin' Tight

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2016 Friday Fic Challenge: “Don’t Panic!”





	Sittin' Tight

Chris laughed as Vin practically danced his way into the elevator, enjoying the sight of his son in such a cheerful mood.

“Hey, Dad?” the seven-year-old began, coming to a stop and looking up at Chris hopefully.

Already knowing what the question was going to be, Chris simply quirked one eyebrow and waited.

“Can I?” Vin’s hand was already out-stretched, awaiting the necessary permission. 

“Yes, you can push the button,” Chris said. “But only one button this time,” he warned, shaking his finger in mock-annoyance. “I don’t want to stop at every floor.”

“That weren’t me,” Vin protested, “it was JD. ‘Member?”

Chris cocked his head to the side. “You sure?” he teased, fully aware that it had been the other boy’s work. 

Vin nodded vigorously, his hair flying. “Yep. He’s just a little kid. That’s what they do.”

Trying to contain his smile, Chris answered, “Oh, it is, is it?”

“Yep,” Vin replied solemnly. 

“Well, in that case…” Chris motioned toward the control panel.

Pushing the “lobby” button, Vin watched as the elevator door slid closed with a soft ding before turning back to his dad. “Dad, you said we could-“ 

Clunk.

Almost losing his balance as the elevator car came to a sudden halt, Vin’s eyes went wide, and he looked to Chris for reassurance. “Dad?” 

“It’s okay,” Chris assured him, his hand settling on Vin’s shoulder. “Sometimes elevators do that.” 

“Do I need t’ push the button again?” Vin asked, his face revealing his growing uneasiness.

“I’m not sure. Go ahead and try it.”

The seven-year-old pushed the “lobby” button, and when nothing happened, desperately pushed it again, as hard as he could. “It don’t work!” 

“Looks like we’re stuck between floors for now,” Chris said calmly, adding, “But we’ll be okay,” hoping to reassure his son before Vin’s apprehension turned into distress. 

Vin looked almost wildly around the small contained area. “Are we trapped in here?” he whispered fearfully.

Chris shook his head. “No,” was all he was able to get out before Vin spoke again, this time more frantically. 

“Dad…” Vin’s breathing grew ragged, and his fingers clenched into fists. “I wanna get out.” 

“I know you do.” Chris pulled Vin close, anchoring the little boy to his side. “I know you don’t like closed-in places, but it’s going to be okay. Just hang on to me.”

Vin didn’t respond at first, murmuring “I wanna get out,” one more time, before reaching out to grasp the hem of Chris’s jacket, seeking comfort.

“Now, take a deep breath, buddy, and then let it out real slow. Like this.” Chris took a long, deliberate breath, and then gradually let it out. He repeated his actions a few more times, until Vin slowly started to follow his example. Before long, both of them were breathing in unison.

As the little boy visibly relaxed, Chris nodded in approval. “There you go.” He gently ruffled Vin’s hair. “Are you okay now?” 

Vin’s gaze moved around the elevator car before he looked up at his dad. “Yeah, but I still wanna get out of the el’vator,” he admitted. “I don’t like it in here.”

“I know, and we will,” Chris promised. 

“How? We’s stuck,” he reminded his dad.

“That’s what the emergency button is for.” Chris pointed at the elevator control panel. “See that picture of a phone?” 

Vin leaned in closer, studying the small image. “That don’t look like a phone.”

Chris smiled. “You’re right. That’s what phones used to look like, a long time ago.” 

Vin pursed his lips in thought. “When you was growin’ up?”

“Something like that.” He pushed the button and then waited.

“Yes?”

Vin jumped at the sudden response, his hand clutching at his dad’s leg.

“It’s a two way speaker,” Chris explained patiently. “Do you want to tell him what’s wrong?”

Vin’s eyes scrunched up in confusion. “How?”

“Just speak up so he can hear you.”

Vin nodded. “’K.” He took a deep breath, and shouted, “We’s stuck in the el’vator!” as loud as he could. Then he turned to his dad. “Do ya think he heard me?”

“I think he heard you just fine,” Chris replied drolly. 

“I’ll send someone immediately. Just sit tight.”

“Thanks,” Chris responded. He let out a sigh, then looked down at Vin. “We might as well get comfortable.” Lowering himself to the floor, he patted the carpet beside him in invitation.

Vin immediately accepted the offer, dropping to the floor and snuggling close to his dad. In response, Chris wrapped his arm around the seven-year-old’s shoulders.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah?”

“We is sittin’ tight.”

Chris huffed an amused breath. “That we are, son. That we are.”


End file.
